Harry Potter: My own story
by Gator Faye
Summary: This is my story and I just decided to put it up here. It has an OCoriginal Character so if you dont like that kind of thing then you prolly wont like any of my stories . But if you dont mind, I would like someone to read it so I can get an opinion or two


**Chapter one **

"Kelli! What are you doing?" You hear a woman yell.

"I am getting ready to start some summer Homework. Why?" you hear a girl call down the stairs.

"Your father and I need to talk to you! Please come down here!" the same woman yelled.

You hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The girl jumps the last three steps and ran into the Kitchen where she stopped and pulled a chair out. She sat down in it backwards. "What's up?"

"Well,... now Kelli, what have I told you about sitting like that?" Her mom said. She looked at her daughter sitting in the chair backwards. Her daughter had auburn/red hair and eyes like her mothers. Her eyes were Hazel and changed with the emotion she was feeling. It mainly stayed blue or green but when she was really angry her eyes had a tint of red in them. Kelli had long legs and a thin body but her hair, which was normally put in a ponytail, she had down and it reached below her shoulders.

"You didn't seem to care when your back was to me." Kelli said smiling. Her mother turned her head and, to Kelli's amazement, she saw a smirk.

"Fine, I will allow it just this once. Your father should be here soon." Just as she said that, they heard a loud pop and her fathers head popped into the kitchen door.

"Hey dad." Kelli said with a smile. Her father was tall and lean but pretty muscular. He had dark brown hair and it reached his lower back, when it was braided. He walked in and smiled at Kelli and walked over to Kelli's mom. Kelli's mom was also tall but a couple inches shorter than Kelli's father. She also had dark brown colored hair and she was lean.

"Have you told her the news yet?" He asked Kelli's mom. Kelli looked confused. Kelli's dad just got a promotion and they had been keeping a secret from her for a couple months now.

"Told me what?" Kelli said. She was leaning on two legs of the chair.

"What have I told you about leaning on two legs?" Her mom shouted at her. "Haven't I told you the story about.."

"About my Uncle Jeff. Yea, yea," Kelli started talking in a high voice imitating her mom, " 'Jeff once was leaning on two legs and he fell forward on his face and broke his nose.' I have heard that one more than once. Okay, okay, I'm getting up." She said when she saw her moms face start to scrunch up.

Whenever her face goes like that you know you are in trouble. Her face went like that once before when Kelli was only 10. Kelli was told not to disturb her mom one day and that night she went into her moms office and asked her a question and her mom tried explaining it but that just led to another question of Kellis. When her mom had enough, Kelli didn't stop asking questions and boy did she get it. Her mom gave her extra chores and no allowance and then sent her to her room for a week. Kelli really didn't want that to happen, again. Kelli is 14 and she hasn't been in trouble, or at least that bad, since she was 10.

"Come on! You guys aren't telling me what it is cause you want me to suffer. With this talk I probably could have 2 rolls of parchment done." Kelli said folding her arms and standing up. Kelli was about as tall as her mom maybe an inch or two shorter.

"I guess we can tell her now." said Kelli's dad. Kelli was hanging on to his every word. "Well,... wow. I am hungry. What are we having to eat?"

"DAD! WHAT IS THE NEWS!" Kelli shouted lunging toward her dad. He caught her and stood her up.

"Okay, okay. You know the school you go to? Well say good bye to it. We're moving." he said smiling.

Kelli didn't have a look of happiness but not a look of sadness. She looked like she was in a dream. "What? What do you mean say good-bye to my school?"

"My Promotion takes us to The Ministry of Magic in London." Her dad said. He worked for the Ministry of Magic in Tennessee in the United States. That's right, you guessed it. They are wizards. "You will be starting your new school year going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That place has the best headmaster there is. Albus Dumbledore. You should go write to your friends and tell them you are leaving in two days. We have found the perfect place out there. We finally get to see the Weasly's, Bambi. Isn't that great?" He finished turning to Kelli's mom.

"Who are the Weasly's?" Kelli asked starting to regain consciousness about the fact they are moving.

"They are your mom and my pen pals from the Ministry. We were to keep in touch with one family in other ministries and we got the Weasly's. They sound really nice. From what I hear, they have a boy your age." He added with a wink.

"Gimme a break." Kelli muttered, "I am going to go write to my friends. I will be back down later to eat." Kelli said. She went to her room and saw her homework. "Well, I guess I wont need this." She said pushing the papers into the garbage. She decided not to write to her friends tonight. She will pack tonight and write them tomorrow. Until then she will pack then go to bed, seeing as she lost her appetite after finding out they are moving. She finished packing then she laid down in her bed and started thinking. Maybe that boy her parents were talking about was pretty cute. Pictures of a hot guy playing football and baseball and basket ball came into her head. Then she saw pictures of a dork. Someone wearing glasses with tape on them and thick lenses and wearing his pants up to his belly button with a button down shirt with pens in his chest pocket. She woke up to this thought then shook her head and fell asleep.


End file.
